Caged Flower,Tortured Phoenix
by IzzyDizzyLi
Summary: What happens when Sakura gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki?Sasuke comes to the rescue of coarse!Wait,Sasuke?I thought it would be Naruto!SasuSaku.T for safety.
1. The Journey Begins

This was inspired by a story I had read on here one time.The chapters are going to be short,so,in advance,I'd like to apologize.

Masashi Kishimoto:I own Naruto!Yipee!

Me:Yeah,yeah,we get it.Quit rubbing it in our faces.

* * *

Caged Flower, Tortured Phoenix

Chapter one-  
The Journey Begins

Sasuke was shocked. From what he had learned by eavesdropping on an old farmer then the rumors were true.

Sakura was in possession of the Akatsuki.  
He waited for the farmer to go back into his house, then he slipped out of the empty feed bag and made his way to the Akatsuki hideout.

The outcast was in the Land of Hawks, so it would take him at least a week and a half to get to the hideout if he was fast enough.

He jumped through the trees as fast as he could, sometime being hindered by the numerous hawks.

He wandered to himself why he was so worried about Sakura. He truly didn't know. It was just a feeling he had. Normally he wasn't too bothered by hearing news about Konohagakure or the people who lived there, but when he had heard this rumor a month ago, a new feeling had emerged. The Uchiha couldn't put a name on it. Was it longing? Envy? Obsession? None of the above? He had no clue whatsoever.

All he knew was that he needed to rescue Sakura. And something about what the farmer had said made him sure this rumor was real.

Sasuke knew that this farmer was not just another rambler because he had said,"Ahh I bet Naga-err...Pain loves that new pinky, don't you Kiri?"(Kiri was a chicken that was nearby).

No one knew Pein's real name unless they were VERY close to him, so Sasuke automatically knew this thread was true.

Slowly the sun dipped below the horizon, the stars came out, and the moon showed its face. Sasuke, however, did not stop. He'd need all the speed he could get.

Soon it was too dark to see. The 17-year-old broke off a branch and lit it with a quick Fireball Jutsu.

Then he heard a screech. A LOUD screech. He stopped and turned his torch and eyesight to where he thought he heard it.

His torch casted light on a bird. It was twice his size and had colorings similar to a hawk, but had a tan cobra head too.

It was one of the most infamous creatures in the world, a Kobutaka. It was known for killing creatures for fun.

"Dammit!"Sasuke muttered as it sped towards him.

* * *

Please review and point out any mistakes!And thanks for reading.


	2. In The Depths

Me:Sasuke,say it!

Sasuke:No!

Me:-pulls out pistol-SAY IT!

Sasuke: O.O Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto!

Me:u Good Boy!

Sasuke:-.-'

* * *

Caged Flower, Tortured Phoenix

Chapter 2-  
In the Depths

Sakura had made a mark on the wall for every time she saw the morning sun rise. So far, there were 63 marks. Her prison was a small room with one barred window, a hard cot, and a toilet. She still didn't know why she had been abducted and beaten, physically and emotionally. But the thought of Naruto, her best friend, kept her from begging for death. She had begun to love Naruto, but she knew that Hinata deserved him more. The Haruno often wandered if she'd finally confessed, if she had succeeded where she(referring to Sakura)had failed.

Itachi opened the cell door and put down a tray that had bread, cheese, and an onion on it and a pitcher of water.

"Itachi, tell me why I'm here!"Sakura demanded like she had every time one of them had entered.

For once, he said something."I suppose it's time to tell you."

The teen listened intently.

"To lure Naruto and, quite possibly, Sasuke."The answer shocked her in more ways than one.

"What makes you think that Sasuke would come? He abandoned Konoha. He abandoned his friends. He abandoned...me."

"I'm guessing you loved him."

"So what if I did?!I don't anymore."

Itachi laughed a cold-hearted laugh."Haruno, did you actually think you had a chance with him? You are a hindrance."

"NO I'M NOT!!"she stood up angrily.

Itachi just laughed and left the room. Sakura chewed the bread forcefully. His words had awakened a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time: rebelliousness.

"So he thinks that he can just stroll in here and tell me I'm a hindrance, does he?!"Inner Sakura screamed.

'Inner me?!Where have you been?!'Sakura said inwardly.

"Well you were starting to get boring."Inner Sakura shrugged."But now you are growing rebellious, so things should get more interesting."

'You don't know how right you are!'Sakura smiled as she started to plot a devious plan.

* * *

Me:You know what to do

Sasuke:Please review and thanks for reading

Me:Good boy!


	3. Unexpected Stop

Me:Say It!

Itachi:Why should I say it?!I'm not even in this chapter!

Me:-pulls out chainsaw-BECAUSE I SAID SO!!

Itachi: O.O Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto

Me:Thank you!

* * *

Caged Flower, Tortured Phoenix

Chapter 3-  
Unexpected Stop

"Dammit!"Sasuke muttered as the Kobutaka sped towards him.  
Deciding to just knock it unconscious, he activated his sharingan and did a couple of hand signs."Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"  
The beast flew right through his fire and aimed a strike at his throat. He saw this and blocked it with his right arm.  
The arm bone shattered within two seconds.  
"AAUUUUGGGGGGHHH!!"he screamed. He took out his katana and stabbed it deeply in its eye.  
He could tell it was dead, but it didn't let go. Using his katana, he pried it painfully off.  
His arm looked bad and didn't feel much better. He now felt angry at himself for ever holding back. Now there was no way he could make it in time, but that didn't stop him from trying. Wearily, he traveled on.  
Hour after agonizing hour he jumped from limb to limb. When the sun finally rose, he felt pain and fatigue. He leaned against a trunk, stopping for a quick break.  
Sasuke inspected his arm. It was bloody and had some greenish-yellow liquid seeping from it.  
He touched the liquid and smelled it. One word entered his mind: poison.  
Now he was alarmed. Poison could mean sickness or death. And either wouldn't help him at all.  
Unexpectedly he felt himself go limp. He fell from the limb he was on and hit the ground hard.  
The young Uchiha fell unconscious, but before he did, he thought he heard a child's voice say,"Mommy! Come quick!"

* * *

Me:You know what to do.

Itachi:No I don't.

Me:-starts chainsaw-

Itachi:THANKSFORREADINGANDPLEASEREVIEWANDPOINTOUTANYMISTAKES

Me:Good Boy!


	4. Escape Part One

**_THERE IS AN IMPORTANT NEWS ANNOUNCEMENT!_**

**_MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO!!CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!_**(note the sarcasm)

Caged Flower, Tortured Phoenix

* * *

Chapter 4-  
Escape

'You don't know how right you are!'Sakura smiled as she started to plot a devious plan.  
By evening she had decided her actions. She would wait until the next Akatsuki came in, then she'd knock them out and escape.  
"This would be so much easier if the bars didn't suck your chakara,"Inner Sakura tsked.  
'Oh ya think?'Sakura thought to her inner self.  
"This isn't the best plan ya know! You could get caught before you take five steps."  
'You got a better idea?'  
Tobi entered, saving her inner from answering. He had a bowl with some weird smelling broth.  
"Dinner Time!"Tobi exclaimed excitedly. The man put the bowl down"Eat u-"  
Sakura got behind him and hit him in the neck. The knocked out ninja fell on the ground and his face fell into the bowl.  
"CHA!!"roared Inner Sakura.  
Luckily, the cell door was left opened. She snaked out the door and down a long hallway. After about fifteen minutes, the kunoichi found a stairwell. She climbed up the stairs until she came across a door. Through the door, she went through another hallway.  
Suddenly she heard voices. She looked around, heart beating light-speed. There was a room to her right, and she jumped into it without thinking.  
The room was a huge bedroom with a king sized bed, silk curtains, two recliners, and a bear skin rug. She ran to the bed and wiggled under it.  
"Oh nice choice of a hiding place,"Inner Sakura congratulated sarcastically.  
'Shut up!'  
The door opened. From the sounds of the voices it was Pein and someone else. The two of them sat in the recliners.  
"So you're certain that Uchiha Sasuke is coming for our prisoner?"asked Pein.  
Sakura's heart skipped a beat.  
"As certain as that I have a big toe!"said the other."I saw him sneak off my farm after he heard me talkin' to my chicken Kiri."  
Sakura gasped.  
"What was that?!"she heard Pein ask.  
She held her own mouth as she watched Pein's feet get up and walk over to the bed.  
"Oh smooth!"Inner Sakura screeched.

* * *

Kiri:Bok,Bok,Bokbok!

Me:That means please review and point out any mistakes.Thanks for reading.

Kiri:Bok,bok,bok,bokbok.

Me:You are an evil chicken!!

Kiri:Bokbokbok


End file.
